x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Quire
Matthew Alexander Quire is the son of Quintavius Quire/Kid Omega and Sophia Cuckoo. He has inherited his parent's vast psionic powers to affect and manipulate thoughts, matter and energy to an incredible level, easily making him an Omega Level Mutant. After the phoenix-force came to earth, Matthew unintentionally claimed it. But it was later revealed by the Phoenix Force, that Matthew was his one true host due to his vast psionic powers and his parents connection to the phoenix force. Powers and Abilities Matthew has been described on multiple occasions as an Omega Level Mutant and Omega Level Telepath/Telekinetic as well as a Psionic of Highest Order. '''Matthew has been described one of the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions, vastly surpassing the abilities of all known telepaths, with the exception of Jean Grey. Therefore his abilities are almost unmatched. He is also said to be an avatar of the Phoenix Force, and his future self is shown to be the eventual host of the Phoenix Force. '''Telepathy: Matthew is an Omega-Level telepath capable of using deep and subtle influence. Also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. Matthew is also one of the few telepaths skilled enough to communicate with animals (animals with high intelligence, such as dolphins, dogs, and ravens). As a side effect of his telepathy, he has an enhanced memory. * Mental Manipulation: He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgement, wills and common sense. * Telepathic Tracking: He has enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Mind Control: Matthew is easily capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. * Telepathic Illusions: He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: Matthew has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis * Mental Amnesia: He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: Matthew can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. * Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process, learn and store information via mental transference. * Astral Projection: He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * Psionic Constructs: Matthew has learned to channel his mental energy as astral energy weapons and constructs which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. A power he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he was tutored by Psylocke. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade it doesn't cause any external affects but deals both physical and mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness or possibly death. * Clairvoyance: Matthew is able to see far off places or events as well as present events and his surroundings. He possess the ability to use his sight abilities to his higher potential and the ability to look over somewhere/something only by the use of his telepathic abilities. * Precognition: Matthew is able to foresee events before they've come to pass. Telekinesis: '''Matthew is an Omega Level Telekinetic, and can manipulate objects and others at will, and project psychokinetic bolts. His telekinetic abilities are extremely powerful however, the uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength has yet to be seen. Matthew is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, being able to sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic level, as he is able to regenerate himself as well as healing his teammates during battle. However, his telekinetic abilities rival those of the most powerful villains and heroes such as Psylocke, Vulcan, Apocalypse etc.. * '''Flight: Matthew is able to levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. * Force Field: Matthew is able generate impenetrable force fields around himself and others. * Tactile Telekinesis: Matthew is able to completely surround himself in a compact personal force field of telekinetic energy, protecting him from harm and physical damage such as bullets, energy blasts, etc.. Psychic Entity Physiology: '''Like his father, Matthew is able to ascend his physical body to become a being of pure psionic force, similar to Nate Grey from the age of Apocalypse, and then reconstruct his physical body from scratch. As a biproduct of his psychic entity physiology, Matthew is functionally immortal, as a result of his ability reform his body if it is ever destroyed. * '''Psychic Firebird: He can manifest his telekinesis as a firebird made of psychic energy, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Category:Characters